


新VN：诗人与断臂的孤儿的睡前故事

by KnightNO4time



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Father V, Nero only 10 years old, V not really know how to be a father, little boy Nero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 想看V带崽，所以崽崽只有10岁，没有战斗力还失去了一只手臂，但是还是挺能打架的，然后V的养育方式也很开放…大概是，不找到本体就会灰飞烟灭的V在寻找的途中把看起来是斯巴达血统并且大概记忆里认知到这是自己搞出来的儿子到尼禄从孤儿院里带走了。然后这里崽是维吉尔生的，所以崽崽把V当爹又当妈还当怪人看。
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	新VN：诗人与断臂的孤儿的睡前故事

尼禄像个婴儿，他枕在V的腿上，伸手触摸着V腹部的纹身。V被他弄痒了，挥手把男孩的手指尖推开。尼禄这次不敢碰了，可是他不想手头空空，所以隔着几毫米的距离继续用手指在空气里描绘那些他看不懂的黑色纹路。  
他变得乖巧，从来没这么安静，像是个终于肯学会哀求的幼雏，小心的寻求V的回应。  
“爸爸…跟我讲讲好吗？”男孩闭上眼，把蜷回的手指压在嘴边。他逃避自己此时看似撒娇的模样，幻想对方能顺从自己的意愿如实回答。  
“跟我讲讲你怎么把我生下来的…“  
V停下了阅读，他的肚子一暖，附着上尼禄吐露话语时的呼吸。  
尼禄悄悄眯开眼睛，从余光中小心的窥视自己这位看起来过于年轻的父亲，却不逃出他的怀抱。  
诗人一侧藏在漆黑刘海下墨绿眼眸犹如林间枝叶上空被切割的月，发出微弱的光，在遮掩的发丝间悄然凝视着男孩的侧脸。  
记忆爬上V的大脑，带着属于原本自己的那份感情以及其中具像化的疼痛，跟纹身的蛛网般绞缠住他。  
他看起来脸色并不好，却装作平静，已经过去的事是无法再将他拖回沼泽的，所以他厌恶屈服于那时的虚弱。  
“在虚弱里。”他说着他厌恶的词汇。  
“那不是一个称之为美好的生产过程，”V带着原本自己的记忆阐述所经历过的事情，甚至承认了那时候被胎儿榨干魔力的自己是多么虚弱…比现在的这幅身体还要虚弱。  
他用胳膊撑着沙发，托着脑袋。拿着书的手腕搭在男孩身上，目光却望着虚无的前方。  
他没有驱赶躺在自己腿上的亲生子，也没有回避阐述那次在魔界痛苦的分娩，一切归于平静，他总能把所有都吞咽回干涩的双唇之下。  
尼禄余光的视线悄然从低处爬上V消瘦且富有棱角的下巴，触不到目光的同时皱起眉头。  
“我把你弄得很痛，对吧？”  
“任何生物的分娩都是疼痛的，”V虽然不以为然的谈论事实，可是他嘴唇苍白，好似随风消逝的细沙。  
“对，没错，非常痛，就像被开膛破肚。”他干笑两声，却意外的给这张脸上增添了几分生气，多了些许感情，“事实上也差不多。”  
十岁的男孩摸不透诗人的感情，可他不算喜欢，却也拒绝不了。他不太高兴的绷紧嘴角，蓝色的眼睛从银色的刘海中闪着光，如望洋映照生父的漆黑。  
“你怀了我好几个月，直到要生下我时都没有丢掉我…那时候你没有提前丢掉我，是这样的吧？”  
V可能懂男孩想问什么了，做了十年孤儿的小孩终究还是渴望得到点不同的答案，他把V身上如同噩梦倒影的漆黑当作微弱的月光，而并非照不进阳光的漆黑泥沼。  
一声叹气，V像是厌倦了睁着双眼，伴随下垂的眼帘妄想贴着他等待入睡的小男孩，却并没有给予安慰或者晚安吻。  
“做个乖孩子。闭上眼睡觉，尼禄。”  
曾经在他腹中的尼禄是那样顽固又强硬，摄取了所有的养分跟魔力。V把存在的记忆叠加在现在的躯体上，显得那么沉重，让他抬不起一根手指，睁不开两双眼皮。  
而现在的尼禄也是那样活跃，比他更有生命力，更充满情绪。虽然依旧沉重，但那是孩童成长后的身高与体重，是单纯枕在他腿上的分量。即便如此，事到如今的V也依旧失去了力量，不愿多抬起一根手指，不愿多撑开会眼皮，不愿多跑几段长路。  
“你每次都不多讲，都不回答我！为什么？”尼禄不满的闹起来，气冲冲的表情一点也不客气。他立刻要做起来理论，却因为一只胳膊没能撑起上半身而跌回了V的怀中。  
V并不惊慌，他张开修长纤细的五指，如鹰爪似的按住男孩银色柔软的头顶，把儿子压回原处。他最大的宽容就是依旧愿意当对方一夜的枕头，只要乖乖听话，他就不会说什么。  
“故事不是一夜就能讲完的，诗句也不是一秒就能写出来的。一些事用时间拼凑才能完整，现在我想说的碎片就那么多，我生下你的过程也就那么一瞬，那时只有我一个人，没有其他的插曲，也没有其他值得回忆的细节需要在今天进行描述。”  
一口气说完这么多话，V的结尾飘散在又一声叹息中。下方的撕裂仍然记忆犹新，血腥跟羊水的气味几乎覆盖了恶魔的血臭，V不喜欢呆在那种感觉里，所以立刻把这段回想扯了下来。  
“让你开口就那么难吗！”尼禄愤愤不平的抱怨，可是他没有违背对方的意思。只是在V的腿上翻了个身，把脸冲外，不再搭理。  
“嘻嘻，V！你可真不是一个当爹的料，虽然你肯定早就知道了。但看来你把你的小宝宝惹毛了，也许你该讲个睡前故事什么的给他催眠！”Griffon从V手臂上漂浮起来的我纹身凝聚而成，大张的鸟嘴幸灾乐祸的动来动去。  
“我不是小宝宝！我也不需要睡前故事！”尼禄看都没看那只大鸟，抬起那一只胳膊按着耳朵，另一侧堵在V的腿上。  
V没加入争斗，可显然他也并不赞同Griffon的提议。Griffon见怪不怪，它正忙着逗小孩——偶尔他比V还要了终于跟孩子说话——像个恶劣的顽童似的站在V的肩膀上，一字一句的左右摇着头，“要不然我来给你讲个睡前故事？”  
“我可不想今晚做噩梦，”尼禄立刻闭上眼睛，“你的嗓子只能去当个早上打鸣的公鸡！催眠这工作不合适你！”即使堵着耳朵，看来也隔不开外界的声音。  
按着耳朵按累了，尼禄垂下了个胳膊，他依旧不去看V跟Griffon，但小小的后脑勺还是写着“郁闷”。  
Griffon啧了一声却没消失，他用自己长满坚硬羽毛的光滑胸脯拱了下 一旁V的脑袋，这使得V满脸不耐烦的歪过头，却还是容忍着自己的魔宠。  
“真的假的？你妈妈以前不给你们读睡前故事的吗，V酱？”Griffon现在口气里的吃惊夸张的像是演的，就像它第一次恶魔跳霹雳舞似的，“总有那么一两个拿得出手的吧？发挥点你讲书的天分吧，大诗人。”  
V陷入了沉默，跟他的色调一样陷入了夜晚的空气里。他不会去否认Griffon的话，而他也没有逃避自然而然浮现出来的故事，因为他是良知的一面，他很清楚自己会怀念什么。  
“我不得不承认，她总能讲出来好故事…即使不都来自任何书本。”V语调平稳得仿佛这才是他在说的故事，层层叠叠的薄纱带着美妙的波浪揭开背后遥远的那段童年时光。这里飘逸着赞美还有思念，就像纺织布上缝纫出的艺术品，从脑海深处映照在墨绿色的眸中。  
“瞧，他已经是竖起耳朵了，”Griffon好笑的在V耳边轻声提醒，随机就像是梦魔一样化作黑色的蜡油滴回V肩上，蔓延回原位的纹身还回荡着最后话尾的音节，指点着V望向枕在自己身上的那颗银色的小脑袋。  
尼禄才不承认自己有多好奇，可是他也知道V肯定发现他很在意，因为这么快怎么可能睡得着？他之前的气还没消呢。  
自己的祖母是个什么样子的人？尼禄从来没真的询问和思考过。在这个突如其来又了家庭的十年人生后，他还是有所好奇跟渴望的——即便他也很愿意很姬莉叶还有克雷多以及他们的父母生活——所以他会把祖母美化。  
但维吉尔跟这的V总不会跟他美化的祖母放在一起，但就像是自己以前也是个被眼前人丢弃的孤儿，他读得出来维吉尔肯定经历了很多事，至少祖母早就不在人世了，这个故事他以前也听过。  
斯巴达的英雄事迹，人类女子的勇敢爱情，还有惨烈的结局以及下落不明的双生子。而尼禄则发现自己也参了一脚，只不过在书本的篇幅以外。  
V把掌中始终托着的诗集张开，随便打开的一页已经是他熟知的词句，早已在他的舌苔上扎根。然而这回他把书合了起来，摆在了床头，随意的从记忆中的秋枝上取下一片枯叶，摩擦其中所存储的知识。  
“来说说《红舞鞋》的故事吧。一个被迫穿上舞鞋跳舞的女孩的故事。”  
“这个我听过，”尼禄不再掩饰自己没睡的事实，他稍微侧脸让自己的视线能捕捉到V的黑色发梢，“孤儿院有这本书。”  
“是么，”V的反应很冷淡，只是无奈的耸耸肩，把这个已经没用的麻烦事抖落掉，“那看来你也知道她的双脚被刽子手砍掉了，但是红舞鞋依旧带着她的断肢不断跳着舞。”  
“……晚安了，爸，”尼禄干巴巴的讲。他听了他最不喜欢的故事部分，捂着耳朵把脸埋了起来。  
闭上眼，快快睡着吧。  
“你真不是个当爹的料，”Griffon的声音好像又在V耳边叫了起来。


End file.
